


Bed

by LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Marriage, Sad, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity/pseuds/LetItGoandBeFearlessandDefyGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Two-shot) They've only been married for four months, but together for five-six years and something is happening, something is changing in relationship. Did the marriage change them, or is there no love at all on her side of the bed anymore? A relationship lies in the “hands” of their Vera Wang ‘Sweetheart’ bed when the wife decides to leave her husband, shattering both their hearts, and then come back later to get her stuff. What will their bed decide? (I know, summary sucks:P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bed  
> Category: TV Shows >> Gilmore Girls  
> Author: Jessica L.A  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but if I did Rory and Logan would have been endgame and there would be a Gilmore Girls movie where they reunite, making them still endgame.  
> Claimer: Only own the bad grammar and spelling as well as the thoughts, ideas, and storyline.  
> Rating: The first chapter will be T, but the next one might end up M so you are forewarned.  
> Genre: Romance/Drama  
> Feedback: Why of course, it is definitely much appreciated!  
> Characters: I’m not gonna tell ya ;)  
> Full Summary: Two-shot – a relationship lies in the “hands” of their Vera Wang ‘Sweetheart’ bed. What will their bed decide? 
> 
> Two-Shot Started: July 13, 2015  
> Chapter Finished: July 13, 2015  
> Revised: August 19, 2015
> 
> Author’s Note: I know, I know what am I doing writing this two-shot when I know a lot of have been wanting me to update “Highway Don’t Care”, but the truth is I was stumped on HDC until I talked to my muse, my “twin sister”, Cloe (Girly411, here on fanfiction), and she just proved one of the many reasons as to why I love her to death and well into the afterlife! So here’s my news for HDC: I am definitely working on Chapter Three, it’s already semi-wrote, I just need to revise what I have wrote so far and then finished the chapter up, revise that part and post it. Hope that makes my HDC-fellowship happy – I know it does me – if it does send thanks to Cloe! Now onto this two-shot, here’s the first chapter and as a mentioned earlier this chapter is going to be rated “T” while the next on might be rated “M”, or at the very least straddle that line so, please do watch out for that if you’re not comfortable with “M” chapters. I hope you all enjoy this Rogan two-shot! Please read and review, and remember I love you all for staying with me as my updates come few and far away! Just know that I’m still here and still writing because I love you guys, XO!

**=Bed=**

** -Part I: The Bed- **

**_On his side of the bed_ **

**_He’s sleeping like a baby, dreams are dancing in his head_ **

**_Lying his lady, it’s a peaceful night_ **

**_And everything’s just fine, on his side of the bed_ **

 

In New York City, New York in a beautifully massive mansion, a handsome 25-year-old man slept on his side of his and his newlywed wife’s Vera Wang ‘Sweetheart’ bed that was covered in pillows with Yale-blue satin pillow cases, Yale-blue satin sheets, and a white satin comforter. While sleeping like a baby, he was dreaming of what a future would bring to them: a romantic vacation in Bora-Bora, blooming careers and lives as Newlyweds, and hopefully a year later a beautiful baby with his blonde hair and her blue eyes that they would spend time with and raise, all the while being happily married and continuing to love each other unconditionally.

 

**_But on her side of the bed_ **

**_Those big brown eyes are crying from the things he never says_ **

**_And deep inside she’s dying as she turns to face the wall_ **

**_There’s no love at all, on her side of the bed_ **

 

While the young man slept, his Newlywed wife’s big blue eyes were crying from the things he never says or does anymore as she sat up on her side of the bed. Laying down as the tears started to subside, she turned to face the wall and look out through the balcony doors while she died inside because there was no love at all, on her side of the bed.

 

**_If he’d just reach out, she’d forget about_ **

**_All the times that he let her down_ **

**_Oh, but in his mind everything’s alright_ **

**_When the lights go out_ **

 

Inside the husband’s blonde haired head, before and after falling asleep, he knows that everything’s alright between him and his beautiful wife because nobody could touch them for their love could withstand anything that was thrown at them, just look at their college years for example, and they had proved it, over and over again, that their love was “forever and always, to infinity and beyond”.

 

**_Now on his side of the bed_ **

**_He never even noticed her negligee of red, the very same one that_ **

**_She wore on the night they were wed_ **

**_But he never turned his head, to her side of the bed_ **

 

Dressed in a shimmering navy blue negligée that featured beautiful white lace insets at that the thigh and bust with spaghetti straps, a slide slit and a X-back, she sniffled and started to fall asleep, while on her husband’s side of the bed, he never even turned his head to look at her. He never even notices the infamous negligee of blue, the very same one that she wore in the Bahamas for the first night of their beautiful and romantic honeymoon that would continue on to Asia and then finishing up in Tahiti.

 

**_If he’d just reach out she’d forget about_ **

**_All the times that he let her down_ **

**_Oh, but in his mind everything’s alright_ **

**_When the lights go out_ **

 

The blue eyed beauty knew that if her blonde haired, brown eyed husband would just reach out and do something, _anything_ , to show her that he still loved her, she’d forget about all the times that he had let her down, but she knew that he thought everything was alright because she never had the confidence to bring up the topic of what has been happing to their marriage of only four months. So, as she laid there, not being able to sleep, the blue-eyed beauty knew she had to find the confidence and courage to follow through with the decision that she had made earlier in the day while her husband was a work with the Huntzberger Publishing Group and she with the New York Times.

 

**_Now on his side of the bed_ **

**_He wakes up and turns to say “I love you”_ **

**_But instead all he finds are pages full of words, she never said_ **

**_And that’s all she left on her side of_ **

 

As the husband woke in the middle of the night the next night, he rolled over and turned to say something he realized earlier in the day that he had not been saying, but instead of finding his beloved, all he found were pages full of words she never said, laying on her pillow, and that’s all she left…

 

  _My dearest husband,_

_This is bound to be one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do, but I realize, finally, that it is something that I have to do, not just for my sake, but for yours too. My Master and Commander, I've tried to open my eyes in hopes that you'll say all the words and do all the things you haven't said since we got back from our honeymoon, but sometimes it's funny because you find yourself looking from the outside looking in._

_My Darling, I've been standing here looking at you sleep and all I want is to be with you, not to write this letter and walk out that door – but I have too. I know you think I am with you in every way imaginable, but lately it doesn't feel like that and it makes me think: why did I let myself believe that miracles could happen because now I have to pretend that I don't really care._

_I thought you were my fairytale, a dream when I'm not sleeping, a wish upon a star that's coming true, but I guess that I confused my feelings with the truth for all of these years when it came to you and me. I swore I knew the melody and that I heard you singing because when you told me you loved me or even smiled at me, you made me feel like, I could sing along…but it's amazing how someone can break your heart and leave it empty, but you can still love with all the little and broken pieces, leaving me with only bittersweet memories, used-to-be's, promises, and once upon a dream, a song, and a one and a million._

_Yet, your actions and words have made me realize that after five-almost six years together, you're not a fairytale because dreams were meant for sleeping and wishes on a star just don't come true because I've confused my feelings with the truth and because I liked the view of you and me together. I was so blinded by you and me that it was like you were floating while I was falling, but I didn't really mind because I liked the view and because….I thought you felt it too._

_I guess…since you're probably reading this you have realized that I not in bed nor am I any where's in the house, playing hide and go seek with you, I have left for…for a place where I will be safe and be able to mend my broken and shattered heart, please don't look for me and don't think of me just move on and I'll do the same and maybe someday – hopefully someday soon – we'll cross paths again and we can start all over again like we have so many times before, but for now I think it's best if I go my own way and you go yours._

_Ever thine._

_Ever mine._

_Ever ours._

_Love,_

_Your beloved wife, Ace._

And that's all he found on her side of…

**_The bed._ **


	2. Part II: Come To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the wife comes to pick up her stuff? Will there be a fight? Will the husband just let her walk out that door? The conclusion to "Bed".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two Started: July 13, 2015  
> Story Finished: July 13, 2015  
> Revised: August 19, 2015
> 
> Rating for This Chapter: Strong “T”, straddling the “M” line!
> 
> Note to Readers: Well, here it is dolls the final part to this two-shot. I want to thank everyone who has glacially took the time and checked this out, even though it has a sucky and somewhat confusing summary too it, but hopefully I'll get semi-okay reviews from you guys && please remember no flames. So, hopefully with that cleared you'll be able to figure out who the couple is in this part, that is if you haven't already guessed in part one *hint, hint, wink, wink*.  
> Love ya Dolls,  
> Jessica

**=Bed=**

** -Part II: Come to Bed- **

**_Sometimes we fight_ **

' ** _Bout who's wrong and right and stay up all night_**

**_And sometimes we drink_ **

**_And say hurtful things we don't mean_ **

"GOD, IF I KNEW OUR MARRIAGE WAS GONNA BE LIKE THIS I WOULD HAVE NEVER MARRIED YOU!" A 23-year-old woman's voice could be heard from the inside of her once home as she screamed at her supposed husband, who she had left fourteen days ago do to problems having to do with him not telling or showing that he loved his newly married wife.

"GUESS WHAT? THE SAME THING GOES FOR ME!" Her 25-year-old husband yelled back at the firry beauty, who was dressed in a Yale hoodie with black Diesel bootcut jeans that hugged her hips, and a pair of black suede Christian Louboutin 'Piros 120' ruched high heeled boots with her hair down in her beautiful and natural dark waves, smokey eye makeup, nude lip gloss, and diamond jewelry, her engagement and wedding rings hanging from the silver chain around her neck, clearly visible to her husband.

**_Yeah, we're both screamin' but nobody's listenin'_ **

**_Let's take this madness out of the kitchen_ **

"God, all I wanted was to come here and grab my shit and then leave," the blue-eyed beauty complained with fire still in her eyes and ice in her voice.

"Good! Get all of your shit and leave," The blonde haired man said back, matching her tone of voice even though his heart was breaking, "Just get it all and go! GO!"

"Fine I will," the brunette haired beauty said back as she moved to go to the master bedroom and collect her things.

**_Come to bed, let's just lay down_ **

**_There's just one way we're gonna work this out_ **

**_Forget what I did, forget what you said_ **

**_Oh, darlin', come to bed_ **

The young man watched out of the window of the mansion as his wife loaded up her black Audi SUV with her stuff before she slammed the doors and the trunk closed. He watched as she paused before taking a walk down a path that he knew led to the beautiful lake that was on their land while he heard thunder roll in and saw flashes of lightening.

Putting on a jacket and slipping on his shoes, the young man walked out of the house, and past his wife's car and his Porsche before walking into the barn that was also on their property among other things. Finding what he was looking for, he got the animal to come towards him so he could put the leather saddle on the horse's back.

Once the saddle was on and secure, the man hoisted himself onto the brown horse and grabbed onto the reins before he made a clicking noise with his tongue and mouth, signaling for Wildfire to go which he did. Wildfire knowing where his rider wanted to go, galloped off towards their destination and the person who owned their hearts, the same one that would always own their hearts.

**_Well, I love you_ **

**_You know I do and you love me too_ **

**_So let's just stop_ **

**_Remember what we've got before it all gets lost_ **

"Please, just leave me alone," the wife told her husband as he rode up beside her on her beloved horse.

"No, we need to talk," the husband replied, jumping off the four legged stead, "plus its about to storm and I know how much you hate them. And I don't want you to catch a cold because  _I care about you. I love you._ "

**_Just take my hand, it's been way too long_ **

**_Turn out the lights and turn each other on_ **

"You love me…you  _love_  me?" The female said in complete shock and in disbelief as she turned to face the man in her life.

"Yes, I love you," the male replied, "I love you and no matter what you say, how pissed off we are at each other, or how much we hurt the other, it was  _never_  over.  _Hell, it still isn't over_."

Before the female could reply, she felt a pair of soft lips come down on hers and passionately kiss her while a wet tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her warm and moist heat.

Except he wasn't granted the access and not because she didn't want to kiss him and deepen the kiss, but because the thunder rolled louder in the dark sky above them that was only lit by the bright flashes of lightening while the rain started to pour down on them and Wildfire.

**_Come to bed, let's just lay down_ **

**_There's just one way we're gonna work this out_ **

**_Forget what I did, forget what you said_ **

**_Oh, darlin', come to bed_ **

This time when the male got onto the horse, the female got on behind him and tightly wrapped her arms around his torso while he took the reins and made the same noise with his tongue and mouth, and together the three headed back towards the main part of the property.

Reaching the mansion and the barn, they quickly took care of the horse and the gear, and made sure that rest of horses where okay before they shut and the barn so the horses were safe. Running together with laced fingers toward their house as the rain continued to pour down on them and as the thunder continued to roll with flashes of light, lighting up the sky, they entered the house.

The male pulled the female in for a passionate kiss while she began to take his jacket and his blue sweater and white long-sleeve undershirt shirt off of him. As the kiss continued, the male gripped his wife's hips and hoisted her up so she could wrap her strong and tanned legs around his torso while he carried her up the stairs, and into their bedroom.

**_And let's put aside our pride for feelin's for tonight_ **

**_In the mornin' we'll see things in a different light_ **

The two continued to kiss and were soon shed of their clothes by their loved one before they fell back against the bed while all around their room it was being gently lit by caramel and vanilla scented candles. As the two lovers continued their love making for what they both hoped wouldn’t be the last time, the storm continued to rage on.

**_Just come to bed, let's just lay down_ **

**_There's just one way we're gonna work this out_ **

**_Forget what I did, forget what you said_ **

**_Oh, darlin', come to bed_ **

"I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger," the husband whispered to his wife as they basked in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking which they would soon learn in the near future helped create a beautiful little miracle.

"I love you, Logan Elias Huntzberger," Rory replied as she titled her head up and let him gently kiss her plump lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes before softly kissing again, and whispering that three worded phrase again to each other once they pulled back from their kiss. Setting her head down on his chest, over his beating heart, Rory closed her eyes and smiled when she felt her husband's left and right legs softly tighten around her right leg that was in between his while his arms tightened around her. Right there and then, in this moment, they both knew that no matter what they would make it through anything and continue to make it through anything as long as they had each other…and their Vera Wang 'Sweetheart' mattress bed.

**~ThE eNd~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R for me, thanks dolls.  
> Okay so, I also want to take this time to tell you all to look out because I quiet possibly might have a new story coming out called "Haunted" in the fall. It will soon be followed by it’s two sequels: “One Last Night” and “Fighting Song”, but I don’t know for sure when the first story, “Haunted”, will come out – most likely in the FALL.  
> Anyway, anywho, who all knew it was gonna turn out to be Logan and Rory? So hopefully I'll have either a new one-shot out or that mentioned story out. I love you all!  
> This is me signing out,  
> Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you all have it! The first official part of this two-shot and I wonder who the couple could possibly be, although I know most of you all know already, haha! Hmm…makes you wonder, huh? ;) Aren’t I just a meanie.
> 
> So I want to take this small amount of time and apologize for being kinda MIA as of lately, but as of lately and I don’t know why I have lost my spark to write and everything that I try and do, I seem to be failing, witness the above Exhibit A. I really don’t know when I’ll update any of my stories (besides HDC, like I’ve mentioned before), but hopefully I will update and soon…but for now I guess this crappy would will just have to do, if I’m not too ashamed to post it. 
> 
> I love you all.  
> Thanks for sticking with me,  
> Jessica. 
> 
> Song: Bed by Gretchen Wilson (which inspired this story!)


End file.
